


Prompts for Raily!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts I receive for Raily!





	1. Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by agentmarymargaretskitz!

Martin wonders, sometimes, how he didn’t see it at first.

Perhaps it was the fact that Lily’s very existence was still new at the time, or the fact that he was busy helping uncover the identity of Eobard Thawne, known only as their mystery speedster at the time, and hadn’t been able to observe much of what Lily did during the time she was last on the ship and helping with the medallion. No matter the case, he’s here now, and he can’t help but smile softly at the sight he’s observing.

Lily’s come onboard to help with their newest problem, and she and Dr. Palmer have been hold up in the ship’s designated science lab (spare room they slowly claimed as a lab) for hours now. He had been helping them for a while, but then Sara needed his help with something and so he left them to their own devices, only to return now.

They still haven’t noticed him.

The lab is a mess, the table overrun with papers that are either no good anymore or simply not relevant at the moment. Lily and Dr. Palmer are currently standing in front of the whiteboard, the latter writing down various equations and theorems whilst Lily points to either previous ones or the empty space where the next one is going before Raymond even writes it. The smiles spreading across both their faces lets Martin know that they’re scratching the surface of a breakthrough, and before he knows it Lily is laughing with excitement as she comes to a conclusion.

“That’s genius!” Raymond praises, ecstatic as he places his hands on Lily’s shoulders. “Hang on, I’m gonna need more coffee!” With that he turns tail and races from the lab, leaving Lily laughing in his wake and giving Martin a quick hello as he races past.

“Dad!” Lily exclaims, now that Ray has pointed out their spy, “I’m so glad you’re here, Ray and I are really making progress with creating the inter-dimensional transporter for the Waverider, come look!”

He follows her waving hand over, inspecting the work of both her and Raymond and the way that their notes blend together.

“Wow, its rather ambitious I must say, but it looks like it might work. Excellent job.” He congratulates and just as he does Ray returns, holding two mugs of coffee and slipping one into Lily’s hands.

“We’re still working out the details, but we should be able to have a prototype working by the end of the week.” He says proudly and Martin can’t help but grin.

“Good,” he says, “Well I wish that I could stay and help but I am needed back in the library with Captain Lance and Dr. Heywood, I will make sure to tell them about your progress.”

“Ok,” Lily says, already turning her attention back to the equations on the board. When Stein leaves he notices that Jefferson has taken up his previous position in the doorway, observing.

“Man,” he says, eyes still focused on the whiteboard and the two scientists working on it. “Those two really make a good team.”

“Yes,” Martin agrees, glancing back fondly at his daughter and friend, lost in a world all their own. “They certainly do.”


	2. Waking Up in a Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested Raily for prompt .134 "Was I really that drunk?"

When Ray wakes up in the morning his head is pounding and the light flooding into his opening eyes only serves to make it worse. Groaning he squeezes his eyes shut again, willing himself back into sleep and it works for maybe two minutes before the sound of a door creaking open yanks him back into the land of the living, and thus he groans again.

“You sound like you’re having a good morning,” a giggling voice that sounds familiar but he can’t quite place teases him, and suddenly his eyes go wide with panic and he sits up, rather ungracefully, with a hand moving up to his aching head. “Sorry,” the voice practically cringes, and finally Ray recognizes it as that of Lily Stein.

He looks around, blinking as he tries to adjust his eyes to the light and settle the aching in his head. He’s in a bedroom, and not his on the Waverider. This bedroom is bright with soft pink walls and a little seat nestled into the alcove of the window on the left side of the room. There’s a desk in the corner of the room and… and Lily sitting at the foot of the twin sized bed clad in sweatpants and an old summer camp T-shirt.

“Where… Where am I?” He asks, trying to get his bearings and maybe if he were a little less hung-over he might not have needed to ask that question.

However, he is very hung-over.

“My room,” she answers him patiently, “I told Mick he could leave you in here; you were pretty drunk by the end of the reception.”

Right.

Barry and Iris’s wedding reception.

After the Nazi’s had been taken care of John Diggle had been recruited to officiate the second attempt at a wedding for their friends, this one successful, and while preparing all that the group of them managed to find an available event hall to have a little party in afterwards, with only a little help from time travel.

He remembers the wedding, and most of the reception, but some parts near the end are a little fuzzy; specifically parts involving him drinking with Mick and Sara, and a hazy, possible dance battle with Cisco.

Looking down at himself with a small groan he see’s that he’s still wearing his suit from the event, though his jacket and tie are missing and his shirt is rumpled from sleep.

Lily clears her throat softly, shaking him from his attempt at remembering and it’s only now that he realizes she’s holding out a steaming mug to him.

“Thanks,” he says, smiling gratefully and bringing his fingers away from his throbbing temples to accept the offered caffeine, raising it slowly to his lips and savoring the slightly bitter taste. “Was I really that drunk?”

If the way Lily laughs at him is any indication, he was.

“Well…” She trails off, almost as if she’s trying to decide whether or not she’s going to actually say whatever it is that she’s thinking. “You did try to give Mick a thank you kiss when he brought you in here.”

For that, he stares at her dumbly. Eventually, while she’s laughing at him, he starts to look around the room again as though the walls will somehow either confirm or deny what she’s just said. They don’t, obviously, but he does catch a glimpse of himself in her mirror and finds that neither of his eyes is swollen black, so that’s a good sign.

“You also knew where you were,” Lily eventually tells him through her fit of giggles. “You kept saying ‘I’m in Lily’s room! I’m in Lily’s room!’” She teases in a far off and almost wonder filled voice, and he blushes a little because he definitely believes that one.

“Sorry,” he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing, and he knows he’s failing miserably, so it’s a good thing that Lily is far too distracted by her own amusement to notice.

At least, he hopes that’s the case.

“Don’t be,” she finally says, calming herself down and shaking her head at him. “It was funny.” She then takes a deep breath to get her remaining giggles under control and stands up. “I’m going to go help my mom with breakfast, come down when you’re ready.”

“Thanks,” he says with a nod as she turns for the door, “For everything.”

She smiles sweetly at him, at his sincerity, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
